PikaPumpkin
by Ringtailer720
Summary: Never leave your pokemon alone around a recently carved pumpkin...unless you want it smashed. Similar, but not identical, to Pikachu's XMas Climb.


This was something I wrote about two years with the plans of posting 13 stories leading to Halloween. I never got around to writing them all, so I've decided to just post it anyway. If you read "Pikachu's XMas Climb" then this is along the same lines, except slightly different.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the below. I wish I did own Pokemon though...

* * *

Pikachu watched Ash carefully, as the trainer manipulated his knife along the orange skin. Two round eyes, a small inverted triangle nose, two more circles for cheeks, and carefully cut lines for the ears. Ash stepped back, admiring his handiwork, and his electric mouse pokemon uttered an approving "Pika". It was a beautiful jack-o-lantern.

"Ash, get your costume ready. We're going-- How beautiful!" Mrs. Ketchum, who had entered the room wearing a witch's hat and black cape, stopped in the doorway to admire the carved pumpkin.

Ash turned his head. "Yeah, it took me all last night to come up with the idea." Ash made a grab for the bowl of candy resting in his mother's hands, but she quickly pulled it out of reach. "No way Ash. These candies are for the trick-or-treaters tonight."

"Of course I wasn't gonna eat them! I'm just testing them to see if they're poisoned!" His mother sighed, setting the bowl on the decorative table that had fake bones for legs. "If you're hungry, I made Halloween-themed cookies in the kitchen."

Ash smiled. "Yum! And apple cider?"

"Especially cider. It isn't Halloween without cider."

The doorbell rang; It was changed to sound like a wailing ghost among a crash of lightning. Mrs. Ketchum answered, carrying the bowl of treats with her. On her doorstep stood a vampiress and a mummy, both looking taller than normal trick-or-treaters.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum." Brock and Misty chorused. Ash picked up a black mask and headed to the door. "Let's go to the masquerade party!"

"Not before we sample some of your mom's cookies and cider." Brock reminded, guiding his two friends inside the Ketchum's kitchen. The following events would later be recalled and added to the Ketchum family and friends' story list for future enjoyment.

Pikachu watched them leave, then focused his attention on the freshly-carved pumpkin in front of him. Its orange surface was shiny in some areas where the juice had leaked, and the pokemon found a dry patch of dirt that Ash had missed while rinsing it off. The cuts in its skin emitted a fresh and, Pikachu thought, delicious scent. Only a few slimy seeds remained after Ash and Mrs. Ketchum had taken most to roast.

The electric mouse cautiously bit into one of these seeds. Though not as tasty as those roasted and seasoned, these seeds were delectable in Pikachu's eyes, and mouth. He quickly devoured the meager remainder of seeds, and sniffed around the paper for more. Pikachu whimpered.

It was then that, given his curiosity, Pikachu bit into one of the scraps of pumpkin Ash had cut out. He smiled, before polishing off the entire piece.

The bigger scraps were still hiding within the hollow shell of the pumpkin, and Pikachu jumped on top of the fruit, careful not to fall in. He reached in and pulled out each scrap, devouring them as he had the first.

It was then that he noticed a single seed at the very bottom of the jack-o-lanturn. His small arms stretched, still trying to hold onto the top without falling in. Pikachu's hand slipped on the juice and he fell inside, but all that mattered was the seed he had gotten. He ate this slowly, relishing its taste one last time.

Now he had to get out. He jumped up the short distance to the rim, slipped, then continued trying. Eventually, the pumpkin had dried enough so he could get a firm grip. Pikachu slipped out both arms, lifting himself out of the shell...

...or at least, he tried to. Because of the juice earlier, Pikachu had easily slipped in. But now, the juice had dried, and the pokemon had effectively lodged himself in the opening at the top.

He tried wiggling slightly, only yielding an inch. Pikachu became frantic, grunting and wiggling harder to get out.

And that is what finally broke the camel's back. The pumpkin started to roll off the table, fell three feet, and shattered on impact with the floor. The occupants of the kitchen entered just as the little yellow pokemon was shaking off the bits of pumpkin.

"Pikachu! What did you do?" Ash asked. Pikachu just looked up at him, a small smile on his face.

"Pikachu pika pi pika chu? Pi pi chu!" /Can we get another pumpkin? They taste good!/

* * *

Anyone who has read the other Pikachu fic I wrote for Christmas will remember the resemblance to a Pokemon mini movie. Something similar to this happened to a friend and her cat. Her cat knocked a jack-o-lanturn she had made on the floor. 


End file.
